dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Celia Winehart (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
}} Celia Stacy Winehart / Taterbug is an anti-hero professional thief in Sodality, a part of The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She is the daughter of Will and Samantha Winehart, and the common-law wife of Jordan "Sapphire King" Reddlewick. Originally abandoned by her parents and left to navigate life with only her money, she is eventually added to the Sodality of Gerosha as a member of its Support Staff after having been rescued from Wayne the Vampire. She later is briefly recruited as a SCALLOP agent, before having a falling out with the Sodality and with SCALLOP leading to her fleeing into the arms of the Sapphire King. She becomes a fugitive for a time with him, but is eventually offered sanctuary living in Italy under Angelo Abrami's newly-formed Sodality of Florence. Abilities and equipment Celia has found that wearing sack cloth enhances her sense of touch, a phenomenon she has never truly understood but one she discovered while wearing some for a church Christmas pageant. She also learned as early as age 6 how to sneak about unnoticed. She's also skilled at breaking into physical places unnoticed in ways that rival Miriam's ability to break into websites without getting caught. Even so, Celia rarely used these skills before becoming the Taterbug. She has always been quick on her feet, but never physically very strong and not very good at hand-to-hand combat. As Taterbug, Celia employs smoke bombs, grappling hooks, powder cases, nigh vision goggles, flash grenades, comm devices, and whatever weapons she can acquire from her environment. For simple jobs, she relies on her wits and equipment to recover whatever treasure she is being asked to recover. Upon joining the Sodality of Florence and also being recruited by the Italian government for certain espionage-related jobs, Celia is usually fairly capable on her own. She is supplied with a bulletproof vest, Zeran teleporters, and Remotach pills as well, in the event that she should take gunfire. For especially dangerous jobs, she brings her virtually-bulletproof common law husband Jordan along. Her Zeran and Remotach accessories are courtesy of her being friends with Candi McArthur. Character bio Early life Celia could be viewed as sort of a dark mirror of Candi. She never got any powers, but she was born to wealthy parents. However, those parents seemed to raise her with values opposite those of Stan and Shalia. The Flippo creed of "always live a little beneath your means" was lost on her family. They indulged her in the finest education, and made sure she was never without money. However....they had little time for her when it came to her emotional needs. So instead of being a literal orphan like Candi, she was a spiritual orphan. Joining the Sodality of Gerosha . Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] Given that the Sodality was poorly staffed in the beginning, Celia volunteered to help Candi and Dolly out on the support and radio feed end of things, in gratitude for having been rescued from Wayne the Vampire. This was when Candi battled Rockpapsci and Wayne made his last stand against Candi and Dolly. Similarly, Laurie Pegol joins the Sodality Support Staff after being saved from Don the Psycho. Celia becomes close friends with both Candi and Laurie, but proves to grow closer to Laurie and Dolly over time. She grows to see Candi as "competition" for her time with both other gals, but chooses not to start any issues over it. Since she is not very strong and cannot hold her own well in a hand-to-hand fight, she always came across as the "Team Baby." She tolerated it for a time, since the Sodality (and Wilbur's church) gave her the sort of spiritual home she'd lacked growing up. As part of the Support Staff, she got very good at manning radios and assisting Ciem and Jackrabbit with behind-the-scenes issues they needed to have be taken care of. First arrest . Original photo by Bella Stanyer located here.]] After Darius Philippine and Dolly Malestrom get into an ownership dispute over who owns the Earwig prototype armor, Darius decides to frame the Sodality for a non-existent conspiracy to steal the armor from him. He issues arrest warrants for Candi, Jack, Jeral, Laurie, Celia, and Dolly, with Dolly being the primary target. However, Jack and Jeral are out of town battling SCALLOP and the Sodality's common enemies. Therefore, Darius decides to capture the four gals and pursue the guys later on. Dolly and Candi are apprehended at a school cafeteria, whereas Celia is apprehended walking to her dorm from class later that evening. Laurie is apprehended by Oisdaat while at a worship group meeting on campus, and is taken to the SCALLOP facility in the same car as Celia. Encounter with Jim Oisdaat Candi is drugged with Bezeetol, making her unable to protect her teammates. Jim abuses the authority Darius gives him and looks for every possible way to mistreat the girls while he interrogates them. While Dolly proves to be the biggest irritant due to her defiant attitude, Jim tries to play Laurie against the other girls. Laurie's unwillingness to betray her friends irritates Jim further. However, he snaps when he is allowed alone in the room with Celia. Everything about her triggers the worst inside him. Unable to get himself under control and sensing she is the most physically and emotionally vulnerable member of the four girls in custody, Jim forcibly rapes Celia. The girls frequently attempt to draw attention to this, so that justice can be served for Celia's sake. Yet, Darius goes out of his way to protect Jim. Nothing devastates Celia more than to see that her friends have become helpless due to having trusted Darius and SCALLOP too greatly. She begins to wonder who can protect her if her friends can't. Trial Celia and her friends in the Sodality are eventually placed on trial over the Earwig armor scandal. She and the other girls defiantly go against Darius' wishes and threats, exposing as much as they know of what's really going on and offering their speculations. Celia frequently tries to bring attention to the rape; only to be shot down every time she brings it up. It fills her with bitterness that the system is so determined to ensure she never gets justice. Even so, she is eventually acquitted due to lack of evidence that she was collaborating with Dolly. Candi is also acquitted, but is placed on probation anyway. Agent of SCALLOP Due to Darius' corrupt behind-the-counter deals with Duke Arfaas, the Hebbleskin Gang is able to capture some SCALLOP agents and steal their uniforms. The infiltrators waste precious little time conducting a full-scale raid on one of the two main Houston bases of SCALLOP. Musaran is brought in to help with execution of prisoners. Candi is intercepted on her way to getting her civilian clothes back, and taken to a back room to be beheaded. She escapes, and puts on a Ciem suit to fight Musaran and rescue her friends. Celia and Laurie are also intercepted, when Musaran, Carlos, and Anders manage to get the jump on Agent Shaniqua Tamery. Ciem arrives in time to save Shaniqua from being beheaded by Musaran, then teleports her adversary out of the building. A battle ensues in the streets of Houston between Ciem and Musaran. Shaniqua seizes advantage of the chaos to get the jump on Anders and blow him away with his own uzi. However, a war between true SCALLOP agents and Hebbleskin impersonators heats up. More Hebbleskins arrive, suggesting that the full-scale invasion rumored to be in Arfaas' itinerary is drawing near. As Ciem tries in vain to lure Musaran to a power substation and fry his circuits, Shaniqua decides the best way to protect Laurie and Celia is to give them SCALLOP combat uniforms and employ them in fighting off the invaders. Chad Orvain reprimands Shaniqua for this, as it is not protocol to recruit agents without a review panel. Celia makes the most of her time as a SCALLOP agent by providing cover fire for Shaniqua during some of the conflict. Meanwhile, Laurie escapes back to campus to use the Sodality's private radio feed to contact the boys and alert them how out-of-control the situation is in their absence. Darius decides to cut Celia some slack after the invasion is over; but he insists she keep quiet about the rape and forbids her to remain an agent. Meeting the Sapphire King Celia's brief time as an agent re-invigorated her love of adventure. However, she also came to discover that Jim Oisdaat was continually stalking and threatening her. She finally starts doing some of her own research, and learns he is a double agent working for the Society of the Icy Finger. Her friends, embroiled in the fallout of the First Battle for Houston and the rise of Captain Aardwulf as a serious terrorist threat, are too distracted to listen to her. Feeling alone with her pain and anger, she reaches out. It's revealed that Donte's rescue also resulted in Donte's childhood rival, Jordan "Sapphire King" Reddlewick, being rescued inadvertently. As a professional thief and sometime vigilante, Jordan agrees with the Sodality's goals but not with all their rules. He catches Celia off guard when she's asked to locate him and argue with him. Instead of converting him right away to the Sodality's way of thought, he indoctrinates her into being loyal to him. Jordan and Celia begin having private meetings more often than required, until they begin falling in love. However, Oisdaat learns of the relationship and ramps up his efforts to make trouble for the new couple. Jordan also learns about Oisdaat, vowing to offer Celia the protection and attention that the Sodality can't offer her. Celia's conflicted feelings come to ahead when Mallorie Wade is unable to convince her to ask for another assignment to avoid becoming more attached to Jordan. As a case that the Sodality is too busy for unfolds, Jordan decides that they need his help. He starts training Celia to become "the Taterbug," giving himself a much-needed assistant. The Taterbug • ]] SCALLOP officials show up at the scene with their main man already apprehended and ready to go. However, they find out that some of the goods they wished to confiscate had already been stolen by someone else. The apprehended villains argue that the Sapphire King couldn't possibly have battled them and stolen their stuff at the same time. They reason that the Sapphire King now has an accomplice. Oisdaat immediately suspects that this "Taterbug" that Jordan claimed would help him "clean shop" could only be Celia. He begins orchestrating a strike team to have the Sapphire King killed. Irritated that he cannot intervene to save Jordan, Donte instead alerts Jordan that an ambush is afoot. Jordan in-turn warns Donte about Oisdaat's Icy Finger affiliation. Donte alerts Lex, who establishes contact with Jordan upon finding evidence to further link Jim to the Icy Finger. Second arrest Oisdaat changes his plans behind Lex's back, and springs a trap for Jordan. However, his troops are caught off guard by Celia as Taterbug. She uses her various distractions and gadgetry to give Jordan a fighting chance at escaping. When Jordan is unable to get to Celia without risking being captured in an MPF generator's field, Celia tells him to find her later. She surrenders to Houston police. Oisdaat tells Houston police to hang on to her until a time when he will come to pick her up and take her to SCALLOP's jurisdiction. Members of the Sodality and police interviewers alike find to their dismay that Celia has become completely brainwashed into being Jordan's lover. Lex intercepts the case, informing Oisdaat that he's off the Sapphire King case for the time being. An infuriated Oisdaat abducts Celia from jail anyway, then takes her to a prison location that he controls. He contacts his friends at the Icy Finger, to let them know that loose ends need to be tied. The Sapphire Gang made official . Original photo here.]] Celia is strapped to an electric chair. However, Lex and the Sodality begin deducing his whereabouts. Lex alerts Jordan secretly. Before Oisdaat can flip the switch on Celia, Jordan breaks into the building and begins killing off Oisdaat's men. Jim himself flees, deciding to let Celia live just a little bit longer in order to avoid being literally turned inside-out. Jordan and Celia flee into the desert, where they have sex on an abandoned road and decide they're partners for life. They eventually find some lodging in a ghost town, their only concern being keeping a fresh supply of drinking water handy. Celia cashes out most of her money before SCALLOP can have her assets frozen, and promises to help Jordan find a new place in the world where they can start their lives over. Jim sends a strike team consisting of Icy Finger agents into the desert to look for Jordan and Celia. He makes clear to his men that the plan is to have them both exterminated without mercy. Jordan intercepts this plan and alerts Lex. In order to not draw attention away from the Sodality's war on Capp Aard, Lex coordinates in private a way for SCALLOP agents to take down the Icy Finger team and isolate Jim in a building where Jordan could finish Jim off once and for all. Celia agrees to be the bait for this trap. Ignoring her warnings, Jim rushes into the mostly-abandoned building where he finds Celia in a chair. This activates a gun turret, blowing Jim's head off. Jordan and Celia accept that they have to flee Toklisana, as regular authorities would most certainly suspect them of murder. Lex would not be able to vouch for them, as it would throw his own integrity at SCALLOP into question. Second Battle for Houston As Judge Terry Beliah and his minions begin creating problems galore for the Sodality, SCALLOP helps the Sodality coordinate an effort to recruit more heroes to its roster from Phexos and Marlquaanites it rescues. The Phaletori team up with Beliah when his daughter, Camille, returns from southeast Asia with the aid of Extirpon and helps build a case to press charges on Beliah. His Phaletori allies use the chaos happening in Texas to catch the Toklisanan National Guard off-guard, launching an army of True Centhuens. Jordan and Celia agree to head into town and help their old Sodality friends save the city from this menace, even at the risk of capture. Lex instead ensures that Jordan and Celia are able to escape after the battle is over and their Sodality friends have wished them a fond farewell. Michelle "Feruga" Winston goes with them, promising to keep an eye on them for the Sodality and keep them out of trouble. She makes sure that any Ciem suits that weren't converted into Feruga suits are given back to Candi - along with some ideas on costumes for Candi's future children. Jordan and Celia eventually add another member to their fold: Chris "Purge-Flare" Kennal. Sodality of Florence Main article: Sodality of Florence The Sapphire Gang gains some lesser recruits, and begins operating them as a support staff or Jordan and Celia. They declare themselves their own modality. Michelle and Chris take an interest in each other briefly, but then decide not to remain a couple. However, they are frustrated by the fact that they cannot operate full-scale without SCALLOP being ordered by the government to pursue them. Their friends in the Sodality of Gerosha are limited in what they can do to protect them as well. However, Angelo "Cocklebur" Abrami brings the exiled Gerosha heroes into his fold to help him defend Italy from Phaletori threats. The Sodality of Florence is born, and receives a similar organization structure to its Gerosha counterpart. Jordan and Celia remain a modality of their own within Angelo's sodality. Michelle and Chris are each given their own modalities. It is in Italy that Jordan and Celia are finally able to legally wed, though their life of adventure gets in the way frequently of them leading normal married lives. The Italian government begins recruiting the Sapphire Gang periodically for special heist-related missions, thus allowing government personnel some much-needed relief. Celia's armor is frequently upgraded beneath her sack cloth, to deal with increasing amounts of danger she is in. ''Battle for Metheel'' See also: Sodality: Battle for Metheel Jordan and Celia, realizing what is at risk, join their friends in the Sodality of Gerosha to take down King Morzhuk and reclaim Metheel from the forces of darkness. They are brought over by Desulon to assist Shabika, Pilltar, and Strawberry. However, their involvement with the Florentine Sodality in a mission in Italy delays them getting involved as soon as they'd like to. The game proposal also relegates them to story cutscenes, with their gameplay existing only in 2-player versus mode. Apart from some espionage and sabotage, Taterbug does very little in Battle for Metheel that is story-relevant. Personality Celia tends to be shy, reserved, and timid; but is not incapable of throwing rebellious tantrums if pushed too far. She loves to keep a close network of friends and delights in making costumes and trying new things. She becomes addicted to the adrenaline rush of being Taterbug over time. In spite her conscience pangs and religious upbringing, Celia goes along with Jordan's criminal activities early on, ever longing for a way to set things right for the both of them. She has a strong sense of justice, and doesn't tolerate when the system treats dangerous sex offenders with apathy, as happened when Darius refused to discipline Oisdaat for raping prisoners. Given her inability to physically throw a punch with any credible force, Celia delights in using sabotage and distraction to punish enemies indirectly. She also tends to want to show gratitude toward those willing to protect her; but reserves judgment for those who disregard her needs. Development Earlier versions Classic Gerosha In early drafts for Ciem 3, the Taterbug was a full time teenage rebel that Candi was trying to work with and reform. Candi is captured by Lloyd Kolumn before anything more can be done, and the whole Celia/Taterbug arc was abandoned. Comprehensive Gerosha Celia was later revised in Ciem: Condemnation as having been captured by Kolumn and his goons. She is executed in front of Candi, while screaming out penance for how she lived her life and placed on the chopping block in tears. Candi is immediately placed on that same block, with Kolumn taunting her by making her believe falsely that she's about to be next. Kolumn uses this as a ploy to have a drugged Candi be caught off guard on the day she is to be actually beheaded; and to demoralize Candi by having someone she cares about die in front of her. Candi herself is later beheaded, but survives because of Delusia's intervention. While Delusia sacrifices herself to use her powers to put Candi back together before Candi loses too much blood, and helps flood the facility; Celia's head is already delivered to the Hebbleskins' base on Metheel. Her body is tossed into the ocean. Candi, once saved and healed from her trauma, briefly takes time to mourn Celia's death before saving Kyle and Charlotte from drowning. Cataclysmic Gerosha For Sodality, Celia was completely re-imagined. She was made shorter, to seem younger, and becomes Taterbug much later on. She also becomes a friend of Candi rather than a problem child for Candi to attempt to reform. Visual representation ''Sims'' models Celia is rare in that due to the cancellation of of Ciem 2 and Ciem 3 before her artwork could even be addressed, she was created during the era when Dozerfleet webcomics were made in The Sims 2, yet never received a Sims 2 visual interpretation. Similar circumstances led to her not receiving an interpretation in The Sims 3 for Ciem: Condemnation. Instead, her first-ever Sims incarnation was in the form of her Sodality self. A variation of this was later made for The Sims 4 in 2014, although her Taterbug costume didn't translate over between games. Real-life models As of February of 2015, Celia is portrayed on the wiki using modified fan art from the stock account of British photographer and amateur model Anabella Stanyer on DeviantArt. An offer was also made to YouTube user Kelsey Fang on February 25th of 2015 to portray Celia in a fan video if she wishes, in exchange for promotion on the Dozerfleet Web Network. She was chosen due to her visual similarity and due to her own experiences with a DUI citation, meaning she'd be able to relate to Celia's issues with being in jail. Her response to this offer is still pending. See also * Sapphire King * Sodality of Gerosha * Sodality of Florence * ''Sodality'' * Jim Oisdaat * Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites * Celia's rap sheet External links * Bella Stanyer's Stock Account at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: Beheaded females Category: Sodality Support Staff Category: Sodality: Battle for Metheel characters Category: Dozerfleet supervillains Category: SCALLOP agents